


Tage nach Sectumsempra

by Jeanny Turner (Ginada)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1997, Blood and Injury, Canon Compliant, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Gen, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Sectumsempra, Sectumsempra Scars
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginada/pseuds/Jeanny%20Turner
Summary: Es gibt unzählige Fanfictions, die die Sectumsempraszene aus dem sechsten Buch umschreiben und ändern - das tut diese nicht. Stattdessen erkundet sie, was mit Draco geschehen sein könnte, nachdem Harry die Szene verlassen hat.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 1





	1. Dienstag

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [After Sectumsempra](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682610) by [Jeanny Turner (Ginada)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginada/pseuds/Jeanny%20Turner)



> Vielen Dank an meinen Betaleser [Gedankensplitter](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Gedankensplitter).

_6\. Mai 1997_

Draco sah das Blut, bevor der Schmerz ihn erreichte. Es breitete sich auf seiner Brust aus, verfärbte sein weißes Uniformhemd und für einen Moment war die ganze Welt rot, bevor sie dunkel wurde.

Er wusste nicht wie, aber im nächsten Moment lag er auf dem feuchten Boden des alten Badezimmers, und dann setzte der Schmerz ein. Scharf und beißend fuhr er ihm durch Haut und Fleisch und klärte für einen Moment sein Bewusstsein. Er sah Potters entsetztes Gesicht über sich schweben, ein helles Oval umgeben vom Schwarz seiner Haare und seiner Schulrobe. Das Schwarz breitete sich aus, verschlang Potters bleiches Gesicht und umfasste alles.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er bewusstlos gewesen war, als er wieder zu sich kam, aber das helle, schwarz umrandete Gesicht über ihm war durch ein anderes ersetzt worden. Er würde sich später sein Leben lang dafür schämen, und es sehr lange nicht einmal vor sich selbst zugeben, aber für einen Augenblick war er enttäuscht, nicht tot zu sein. Unbarmherzig fühlte er seinen Geist wacher werden, und damit kam die Angst zurück, die Verzweiflung, und, im Moment am prägnantesten, der Schmerz.

„Vulnera Sanentur“, wiederholte das Gesicht über ihm einen Heilzauber, der intensive Singsang drang schwach durch das anhaltende Kreischen, das in Dracos Ohren schrillte. Sein Blick wurde klarer und er erkannte die hagere Gestalt von Severus Snape. Es war die Maulende Myrte, deren Heulen und Schreien durch das gekachelte Bad hallte, das Geräusch war echt und nicht nur in Dracos Ohren.

Der Schmerz verschärfte sich und nahm Draco die Luft, als Snape ihn auf die Füße zog. Schwarze Flecken tanzten einen schwindelig machenden Tanz vor seinen Augen und er musste sich schwer auf seinen Lehrer stützen, um nicht wieder zu fallen.

„Sie müssen in den Krankenflügel. Es könnten ein paar Narben bleiben, aber wenn Sie gleich Diptam nehmen, kann das vielleicht sogar vermieden werden … Kommen Sie … “ Snape half Draco zur Tür, wo er sich noch einmal zu umdrehte und mit eisiger Wut in der Stimme sagte: „Und Sie, Potter … Sie warten hier auf mich.“

„Nicht in den Krankenflügel“, stieß Draco hervor, sobald die Tür hinter ihnen zugefallen war. Das Sprechen erforderte ungeheure Anstrengung, und trotzdem kamen die Worte nur undeutlich heraus.

„Seien Sie nicht albern, dafür ist keine Zeit.“

„Ich … kann … nicht“, keuchte er. Er versuchte, mit dem Kinn eine Bewegung zu seinem linken Arm zu machen. Es machte ihm schmerzhaft klar, dass er auch im Gesicht Schnitte haben musste. „Das Mal.“

„Draco …“

„Pomfrey wird es Dumbledore sagen. Er darf es nicht wissen. Er darf nicht.“ Er spürte schon wieder die verhassten Tränen aufsteigen. „Bitte, Professor.“ Es war ein Flehen, aber das war ihm im Moment reichlich egal. Sie waren stehen geblieben, und Draco sah auf Snapes Gesicht einen merkwürdig zwiegespaltenen Ausdruck, den er nicht deuten konnte.

„Wenn das nicht richtig geheilt wird, werden Sie für immer diese Narben tragen“, sagte er.

„Das ist mir egal“, sagte Draco mit aller Heftigkeit, zu der er fähig war. „Es darf nur niemand das Mal sehen.“

Snape seufzte tief und sein Gesicht war wieder so ausdruckslos wie gewöhnlich. „Na gut, gehen wir in meine Wohnung. Einen Erste-Hilfe-Kasten habe ich auch dort.“

Draco konnte kaum selbst gehen, ohne Hilfe hätte er den Weg nie geschafft. Snapes Arm, um seine Hüfte geschlungen, stütze ihn, trug ihn fast, und der warme Körperkontakt war ungeheuer tröstlich. Seit dem Sommer hatte ihn niemand mehr in den Arm genommen, seine Freunde hatte er von sich gestoßen, und in diesem Moment hätte er sich am liebsten schluchzend in Snapes Arme geworfen. Aber das ging ja nicht. Er musste stark sein. Und er wollte doch zu seiner Mutter, oder wenigstens zu seinen Freunden. Die Einsamkeit und Isolation machten ihn schon seltsam, wenn er sogar bei Snape Trost fand.

Er fiel mehr als er ging durch die Tür der Lehrerwohnung in den Kerkern und Snape half ihm zum Sofa. Die tanzenden schwarzen Punkte vor seinen Augen waren auf den letzten beiden Stockwerken zurückgekehrt und bewegten sich expressiver denn je. Sie bildeten lange Tentakel, die ineinander griffen, faserten aus und verliefen wie Aquarellklekse.

„Hey hey, nicht schlafen!“ Snape klopfte ihm grob gegen die Wange. „Sie müssen erst einen Blutbildungstrank trinken.“ Er drückte Draco einen Kelch in die kalte Hand. Er war zu schwer, Draco konnte ihn in seinem geschwächten Zustand nicht halten, und er hätte ihn verschüttet, wenn Snape ihn nicht aufgefangen hätte. Er hielt ihm den Kelch an die Lippen.

„Trink.“

Der Trank schmeckte metallisch, nach Asche und Erde. Draco erkannte den Geschmack wieder. Als ihn in der dritten Klasse ein Hippogreif gebissen hatte, hatte Madam Pomfrey ihm einen Löffel davon gegeben. Gehorsam trank er, bis der Kelch leer war und Snape ihn absetzte.

„Jetzt können Sie schlafen“, seufzte Snape, aber er hörte es schon nicht mehr.


	2. Mittwoch, ante meridiem

Es war dunkel, als er aufwachte. Das erste, das er bemerkte, war ein dumpfer Schmerz auf seiner Brust. Dann merkte er, dass er nicht ihn seinem Bett lag und er setzte sich mit einem Ruck auf. Der Schmerz verschärfte sich und lief wie eine Welle über ihn, ebbte aber schnell wieder ab, als er sich an die neue Haltung gewöhnt hatte. Er lag, beziehungsweise saß jetzt, auf einem harten Sofa mit rauem Stoffbezug. Er trug noch seine Uniformhose, aber sein Oberkörper war nackt und bandagiert, und jemand hatte ihm die Schuhe ausgezogen und ein Wolldecke über ihn gelegt. Snape, wie ihm mit einem Gefühl von Peinlichkeit klar wurde.

Draco blinzelte, als plötzlich das Licht einer Kerze den Raum erhellte. Snape kam aus einem Nebenzimmer herein, wahrscheinlich seinem Schlafzimmer. Es war ein Anblick, den er nie zu sehen gewünscht hatte: Snape trug ein weißes Nachthemd, aus dem haarige Beine in Lederpantoffeln verschwanden, und er hatte ein braune Strickjacke übergestreift.

„Sie sind wach. Wie fühlen Sie sich?“

Draco zuckte mit den Achseln. Es tat weh.

Snape runzelte die Stirn. Er ging zu der kleinen Küchenzeile und Draco hörte, wie mehrere Schranktüren geöffnet wurden. Nach kurzer Zeit kam Snape mit einem Tablett zu ihm, auf dem ein weiterer Kelch und ein großes Glas Milch standen.

„Das ist ein Nährtrank“, sagte er und warf einen pointierten Blick auf Dracos mageren Körper. „Trinken Sie den. Und ich will, dass Sie in Zukunft so viel essen, dass Sie den nicht brauchen. Wie wollen Sie ihre Aufgabe erfüllen, wenn Sie durch Hunger geschwächt sind? Und es macht jeden Blutverlust gefährlicher.“

„Ich habe keine Zeit!“ verteidigte sich Draco aggressiv, aber er nahm den Kelch und trank. Der Nährtrank schmeckte intensiv süß, aber auch fettig und nach Schwefel, es war nicht besonders angenehm und er verzog das Gesicht. Ganz von selbst griff er nach der Milch und stürzte sie im Anschluss hinunter.

„Ich hatte einen Rest Diptamessenz in meinem Erste-Hilfe-Kasten“, sagte Snape. „Es wird Sie freuen, dass es zumindest für Ihr Gesicht und Hals gereicht hat. Einige der tieferen Schnitte auf ihrem Brustkorb werden aber sicherlich Narben bilden. Wenn wir jetzt in den Krankenflügel gehen, kann Poppy es vielleicht noch mildern …“

„Nein! Ich bleibe hier.“

Snapes lächelte spöttisch. „Sie sind in meiner Wohnung, da sollten Sie vorsichtig sein, was Sie beanspruchen dürfen. Aber Sie können vorläufig hierbleiben“, fügte er hinzu, als er sah, dass Dracos Fassade zu bröckeln drohte.

Draco wollte nicht hinaus, alles tat ihm weh, er fror und er fühlte sich schwach. Sobald er draußen war, musste er weiter an seiner Mission arbeiten. Er musste das Verschwindekabinett in Gang kriegen. Seine verzweifelten Alternativpläne waren alle gescheitert, und er wollte keine Unbeteiligten mehr in Gefahr bringen. Er hatte versucht, sich einzureden, es mache ihm nichts aus, aber Bells Gesicht zu sehen, und zu wissen, dass sie seinetwegen beinahe gestorben wäre, war unerträglich gewesen. Bell war Reinblüterin.

„Es ist sechs Uhr morgens“, sagte Snape. „Schlafen Sie noch mal. Brauchen Sie etwas gegen die Schmerzen?“

Draco nickte. Der Schmerz war unangenehm, er würde ihn am Schlafen hindern, auch wenn er schon erfahren hatte, dass es sehr viel schlimmeren Schmerz gab. Viele Monate später, wenn er in seinem Zimmer liegen und nach stundenlanger Folter kaum noch die Kraft zum Atmen haben sollte, würde er sich manchmal wünschen, jetzt den Schmerztrank nicht genommen zu haben. Als gäbe es irgendeine kosmische Macht, die für einen erlittenen Schmerz in Zukunft Erleichterung gewährte, als gäbe es ein Gesamtmaß an Schmerz, jedem Menschen zugewiesen, das abgearbeitet werden musste.

Snape reichte ihm eine kleine Ampulle und Draco schluckte den Trank herunter. Er hätte gern nach einem Schlaftrunk gefragt, er schlief kaum noch in letzter Zeit, aber bevor er dazu kam, hatte die Erschöpfung ihn schon wieder in Somnus‘ Arme gezogen, ganz leicht.

Als er das nächste Mal aufwachte, versuchte er zunächst, seine Augen geschlossen zu halten. Er wollte nicht aufwachen, nicht denken, dass er losgehen und am Verschwindekabinett arbeiten musste. Seine Verletzung hatte ihm einen Aufschub gewährt, eine Ablenkung, eine Rechtfertigung, an etwas anderes als seine Mission zu denken, aber das würde jetzt bald vorbei sein.

Irgendwann konnte er nicht mehr so tun, als schliefe er, und er setzte sich langsam auf. Diffuses Licht erhellte jetzt den Raum, aber anders als in den Räumen der Slytherin-Schüler gab es hier keine Fenster in den Großen See. Stattdessen zeigte das Fenster eine bergige Landschaft, aber selbst wenn Draco nicht gewusst hätte, dass es hier unten in den Kerkern natürlich nur ein magisches Abbild war, hätte es ihm das spärliche, künstlich wirkende Licht im Raum das so gar nicht zu dem gleißend blauen Himmel passte, den das Fenster zeigte, verraten.

Draco stand auf, er war durstig. Er war wackelig auf den Beinen und fühlte sich zerschlagen, aber eigentlich hatte er sich die ganzen letzten Wochen schon so gefühlt.

Über dem Sofa, auf dem er gelegen hatte, hing in einem protzigen Rahmen ein großes Ölportrait einer hageren, hakennasigen Frau, die ihn misstrauisch musterte. Das musste eine Verwandte von Snape sein, wahrscheinlich seine Mutter. Ansonsten gab es kaum Schmuck in dem Raum. Eine metallene Uhr sagte Draco, dass es schon viertel vor zwölf war, er hatte lange geschlafen.

Bevor er sich entschließen konnte, in der Küchenzeile nach einem Glas zu suchen, ging die Tür auf und Snape kam herein. Mit ihm kamen die Gerüche seiner gerade beendeten Unterrichtsstunde, Feuersamen, Billywigstacheln, Doxyeier … Die Welt da draußen existierte definitiv noch.

Snape mustere Draco prüfend von oben bis unten. „Ich sehe, es geht Ihnen besser. Und jetzt werden Sie etwas essen.“

„Ich habe Durst“, sagte Draco.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf, aber er nahm ein Glas aus dem Schrank, füllte es mit Wasser, und gab es Draco. Er stürzte es hinunter, verschluckte sich und musste heftig husten. Das Husten tat weh, und plötzlich konnte er sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Snape führte ihn zurück zum Sofa und reichte ihm ein weiteres Glas Wasser. Diesmal trank er langsamer.

„Ein Hauself wird Ihnen etwas zu essen bringen. Ich muss zurück zum Unterricht, aber glauben Sie mir, ich werde erfahren, ob Sie gegessen haben“, sagte er mit einem kurzen Blick zu dem Portrait über dem Sofa. „Wenn Sie ins Bad wollen, durch die Tür dort und dann die nächste Tür.

Er verschwand, und kurze Zeit später kam ein Hauself, der ein großes Tablett auf dem Kopf balancierte. Er sah sich suchend um, und stellte es dann vor Draco auf den Couchtisch.

Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung spürte Draco plötzlich nicht nur Hunger, sondern auch riesigen Appetit, als er das Essen roch. Er musste sich beherrschen nicht zu schlingen, so gierig war er auf einmal. Wann hatte er zuletzt gegessen? Er saß mit krummen Rücken auf dem Sofa, über den Teller auf dem zu niedrigen Tisch gebeugt, und stopfte sich Speck, Würstchen, Rührei und Toast in den Mund. Er konnte spüren, wie das Fett ihm über das Kinn lief. Er musste einen erbärmlichen Anblick abgeben, aber es war egal, er war allein.

Dass seine Hände voller braunem, getrockneten Blut waren, bemerkte er erst, als er nach dem Glas mit Milch griff. Er trank es trotzdem aus, und noch ein weiteres Glas Wasser, bevor er aufstand und zur Spüle ging. Er überlegte es sich anders und öffnete die Tür, die Snape als den Weg zum Badezimmer beschrieben hatte. Sie führte ins Schlafzimmer, einer engen Kammer mit einem schmalen, ordentlich von einer Tagesdecke bedeckten Bett. Es fühlte sich zu privat an hier zu sein, wo sein unnahbarer Lehrer schlief, und Draco ging rasch weiter. Die Tür am Ende der Schlafkammer führte in ein kleines Bad.

Er wusch sich gründlich die Hände. Im Spiegel sah er, dass auch seine Haare blutverschmiert waren, und er war froh, ins Bad gegangen zu sein. Das Blut auf seinem Körper musste Snape entfernt haben. Trotzdem hätte er gern geduscht, aber er zögerte, weil er keine frische Kleidung hatte, und wusch sich das Blut schließlich notdürftig unter dem Wasserhahn aus den Haaren. Von morbider Neugier getrieben entfernte er die Verbände und betrachtete seine neue Erscheinung im Spiegel. Dicke rote Linien liefen in wildem Zickzack über seinen Brustkorb, als hätte jemand ein großes Messer immer wieder darüber gezogen. Auf seinem Gesicht und seinem Hals waren nur noch ganz leichte, blasse Streifen zu sehen, aber einige der Wunden auf der Brust waren sehr tief und noch nicht richtig geschlossen. Draco fuhr sachte mit dem Finger einen der Striemen entlang und zuckte zusammen, als er eine offene Stelle berührte. Verdammter Potter, er würde wirklich Narben bekommen. Er wollte wütend sein. Wütend auf Potter, der seinen Körper dauerhaft verunstaltet hatte, aber hauptsächlich war er von einer lähmenden Traurigkeit erfüllt. Diese Narben würden ihn für immer an diese schreckliche Zeit erinnern, selbst wenn er überleben sollte, konnte er nicht mehr entkommen.

Zurück auf dem Sofa wollte er gemütlich den Tee trinken, aber schon nach zwei Schlucken war er wieder so überwältigend müde, dass er sich wieder hinlegen musste.


	3. Mittwoch, post meridiem

Pansy saß auf einem Stuhl neben dem Sofa, als er das nächste Mal aufwachte, und ihr Blick verhieß Ärger.

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Weißt du, was ich mir für Sorgen gemacht habe? Die Maulende Myrte schreit durch die ganze Schule, dass Potter dich umgebracht hat, und du bist nirgends zu finden!“ sagte sie. Es sollte aggressiv klingen, und das tat es auch, aber Draco hörte trotzdem die Verletzlichkeit heraus.

Er vermisste sie so sehr, sie sprachen kaum noch miteinander und wenn, dann über Trivialitäten. Es gab zu viele Momente, in denen er sicher war, zu scheitern, zu sterben, und er durfte sie da nicht mit hineinziehen, auch wenn sie noch so enthusiastisch dabei gewesen wäre. Wenigstens sie musste er beschützen. Natürlich bekam sie trotzdem zu viel mit, und immer hasste er sich später dafür, schwach gewesen zu sein, sie nah an sich heran gelassen zu haben. Es brachte sie in Gefahr. Und er hasste sie, weil sie nicht locker ließ. Und er liebte sie, weil sie nicht locker ließ, die einzige, die nicht aufgab.

„Ich hatte offensichtlich andere Probleme, als dir Bescheid zu sagen“, sagte er. Er war froh, dass er sich das Blut aus den Haaren gewaschen hatte.

„Wieso warst du nicht im Krankflügel?“, verlangte Pansy zu wissen.

„Geht ja schlecht, mit dem Ding“, sagte Draco und gestikulierte zu dem Dunklen Mal auf seinem Arm.

„Sprich nicht so darüber!“ Sie strich ehrfürchtig mit der Hand über das Mal und Draco zog den Arm unwillig weg. Er fühlte inzwischen nicht mehr das kleinste Bisschen Stolz, wenn er es ansah, und ihre Ehrfurcht widerte ihn an. Sie erinnerte ihn zu sehr an seinen eigenen Glauben an die Sache, den er verloren hatte, und die Trauer darum. Er hatte einen leeren Platz hinterlassen, den nicht einmal die Angst zu füllen vermochte.

„Wie ist es mit Snape?“, fragte Pansy.

Draco zuckte unverbindlich die Achseln. „Keine Ahnung. Seltsam. Hier zu sehen, wie er wohnt.“

Er war froh, dass Snape ihn hier bleiben ließ, aber er vertraute ihm nicht und in letzter Zeit war ihr Verhältnis schlecht gewesen. Er versuchte ständig, sich in Dracos Mission einzumischen.

„Was hast du ihm eigentlich erzählt, dass er dich reingelassen hat?“

„Ich glaube, er hatte Angst, dass ich wirklich losgehe und Potter umbringe.“ Pansys Blick verdüsterte sich. „Aber aufgeschoben …“

„Lass ihn in Ruhe.“

„Was?“, fragte Pansy entgeistert.

„Bitte. Ich kann keine Aufmerksamkeit gebrauchen. Sag das auch den anderen. Und bitte schreib deinen Eltern nichts, sonst erfahren es meine auch.“

Pansy fixierte sein Gesicht, nickte aber schließlich und entspannte sich etwas auf ihrem Stuhl. „Na gut. Unsere Zeit wird kommen, ob er nun früher oder später seine Strafe kriegt, ist ja egal.“ Sie strich sich die glatten schwarzen Haare hinters Ohr. „Er hat Nachsitzen dafür gekriegt, dass er dich aufgeschlitzt und fast umgebracht hat. Nachsitzen, kannst du dir das vorstellen? Wenn das jemand von uns mit ihm gemacht hätte, wäre er im besten Fall von der Schule geflogen, aber wahrscheinlicher direkt nach Askaban.“

Sie zog an der Decke und legte Dracos Brust frei. Scharf sog sie die Luft ein, als sie die Narben sah, die sich viel zu rot auf seiner blassen Haut abzeichneten.

„Du musst essen. Ich kann deine Rippen zählen“, sagte sie abwesend und drückte ihm ein Sandwich von dem Tablett auf dem Couchtisch in die Hand, das der Hauself ausgewechselt haben musste. Er begann zu essen und sie drückte ihm gleich noch ein Stück Erdbeerkuchen in die andere Hand.

„Scheiße. Du wärst fast gestorben.“ Erst jetzt, als sie sie Spuren auf seinem Körper sah, schien sie es so richtig zu begreifen, und auf einmal glänzten Tränen in ihren Augen.

„Ist doch egal jetzt“, murmelte Draco und zog die Decke wieder hoch. Er sah seine eigenen Tränen in Pansys Augen. Einen Moment zu lange blickte er sie an, und sie erhaschte einen Fetzen der Resignation, die er verblutend auf dem Badezimmerboden liegend gespürt hatte, die er sich selbst nicht eingestand.

„Oh Draco“, sagte sie. Ihre Stimme zitterte, und mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung war es vorbei.

Pansy stand auf und rutschte neben ihm auf das Sofa. Sie schlang einen Arm um ihn. Er ließ es geschehen, dass sie ihn an sich zog, während seine Tränen immer schneller liefen. Sie blieben lange so, Draco schluchzte in ihren Schoß, und oh, es war ja so viel besser, dabei ihre warmen Hände zu spüren, die mich sicheren Bewegungen durch sein Haar und über seinen Rücken strichen und ihr schweres Veilchenparfüm zu riechen, als die körperlosen, vergeblichen Trostversuche der Maulenden Myrte.

Er schlief fast so ein, an sie gekuschelt, aber irgendwann sah sie zur Uhr und sagte leise: „Snape wird gleich kommen.“

Er setzte sich auf, unwillig aber froh, dass sie Bescheid gegeben hatte. Er wollte nicht, dass Snape ihn so sah, und das wusste sie.

Pansy nahm ihren Zauberstab. „ _Oculus eliquo“,_ sagte sie, und sofort fühlte Draco seine vom Weinen aufgequollenen und erhitzten Augen abschwellen.

„Siehst aus wie neu“, sagte Pansy und lächelte schief.

Ungläubig sah er sie an. „Kanntest du den Zauber die ganze Zeit schon? Du musst ihn mir beibringen.“ Er bereute den Satz sofort, als er Pansys Gesicht sah. Er hatte zu viel verraten.

„Klar, kann ich machen“, sagte sie traurig. „Aber Draco, bitte, komme doch einfach zu mir. Lass mich dir helfen.“ Sie wurde eifriger. „Ich bin doch auf eurer Seite. Mein Bruder hat letzten Monat das Mal bekommen, er redet mit mir. Du kannst mir auch vertrauen.“

„Pansy“, sagte Draco gequält, „Es geht nicht darum, ob ich dir vertraue. Bitte, versteh das.“

Eure Seite hatte sie gesagt. Manchmal zweifelte er, ob er und die Todesser überhaupt noch eine gemeinsame Seite bildeten. Aber das durfte Pansy nicht wissen, es war zu gefährlich für sie und für ihn. Wie sie sich wohl entscheiden würde, wenn sie sich zwischen ihrer Freundschaft und dem Dunklen Lord entscheiden müsste? Dass ihr Bruder jetzt Todesser war, machte es nicht einfacher, und er wollte nicht, dass sie diese Entscheidung jemals treffen musste. Sie hatten schon tausend Mal darüber geredet, warum er sie nicht in seine Mission einweihte, und sie war immer noch verletzt, dass er es nicht tat, fürchtete Draco. Sie hatte gezweifelt an seinem Vertrauen in ihre Loyalität, an sein Zutrauen in ihre Fähigkeiten. Er wusste es nicht, aber inzwischen war ihr ziemlich klar, weshalb er sie nicht einweihte. Sie sah ihn unter seiner Last zerbrechen und verzweifelte, weil er sie nicht helfen ließ.

„Wenigstens … komm wenigstens zu mir, wenn du nicht weiter weißt, ja? Ich frage auch nichts mehr. Aber ich weiß, dass du nicht mit Vincent und Greg darüber sprichst, und auch nicht mit Theo, du machst alles mit dir allein aus. Bitte.“

Am Abend schickte Snape ihn zurück in seinen Schlafsaal, befreite ihn aber für den nächsten Tag noch einmal vom Unterricht. Draco hatte keine Schmerzen mehr außer dem ungewohnten Gefühl der Narben, aber er fühlte sich unendlich schwer, als er Snapes Zimmer, sein kurzes Refugium auf Zeit, verließ. Aber verloren war es sowieso, Snape hatte schon wieder versucht, mit ihm über die Mission zu reden. Warum nur fing er immer wieder davon an? Wie immer hatte er abgeblockt, um seiner Eltern Willen durfte er nicht zulassen, das Snape ihm den Erfolg streitig machen konnte. Fehlte nur noch der Erfolg, dachte er düster, als er in seinem Bett lag und wieder nicht schlafen konnte. Er überlegte, ob er aufstehen und in den Raum der Wünsche zum Verschwindekabinett gehen sollte, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob alle schliefen. Sie waren geradezu rührend besorgt um ihn gewesen, obwohl er sie in diesem Schuljahr wirklich nicht gut behandelt hatte. Es hatte Mühe gekostet, Crabbe, Goyle und Millicent davon abzuhalten, Potter doch noch auf der Stelle zu verfluchen, und Theodore und Blaise waren nicht weniger wütend gewesen, auch wenn sie sich schneller hatten überzeugen lassen. Nur Daphne und Tracey waren nicht auf ihn zugekommen, aber er nahm es ihnen nicht übel, es war besser für sie.


	4. Donnerstag und Freitag

Er wusste gleich, was Blaise sagen würde, als er, dabei, als letzter den Schlafsaal zu verlassen, um zum Frühstück zu gehen, in der Tür zögerte, sich umdrehte und dann zu seinem Bett kam. Sie sahen sich an und Draco seufzte. „Schon gut. Ich verstehe es.“ Er wollte Blaise Rechtfertigung nicht hören, er beneidete ihn glühend um seine Wahlmöglichkeit.

„Es wird ernster, es wird Krieg geben, das weißt du besser als ich“, sagte Blaise. Echtes Bedauern lag in seinem Blick, als er sagte: „Ich kann mich jetzt nicht positionieren, es ist völlig offen, wer gewinnt.“

Draco wusste, dass seine Verletzung Blaise aufgerüttelt und ihm das deutlich gemacht hatte.

„Ich kann nicht mehr mit dir gesehen werden.“

„Das hier ist der Abschied?“, fragte Draco rau. Es war gut, es war sicherer für Blaise, an seiner Stelle hielte er sich auch alle Optionen offen. Und er verstand, dass es einfacher war, einen echten Schnitt zu vollziehen, als nur in der Öffentlichkeit so zu tun. Weniger fehleranfällig. Aber trotzdem, obwohl er das ganze Jahr seinerseits versucht hatte, seine Freunde zu distanzieren, tat es weh. Es verdeutlichte die Ferne ihres Siegs.

„Es tut mir Leid“, sagte Blaise. An der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Pass auf dich auf, ja?“

Draco nutzte den freien Tag, um an der Reparatur des Verschwindekabinetts zu arbeiten. Er hatte schon einen Tag verloren, mehr konnte er sich nicht leisten, auch wenn das Treppensteigen mühsam war und der Weg ihm unendlich lang vorkam. Als er vorsichtig optimistisch gestimmt zurück in den Schlafsaal kam, wartete Theodore auf ihn. Er hielt ihm einen Stapel Blätter, die Mitschriften des Unterrichts, hin. „Hier. Montag kann ich dir wahrscheinlich nicht helfen. Ich muss am Wochenende nach Hause.“

Draco ließ sich aufs Bett fallen und schloss die Augen. Er hatte Fortschritte gemacht mit dem Kabinett, aber jetzt war er vollkommen erschöpft. Helle Kreise tanzten vor seinen geschlossenen Augenlidern, seine Beine zitterten leicht.

„Du solltest dich noch schonen“, sagte Theodore stirnrunzelnd. „Snape hat bestimmt noch irgendeinen Trank für dich, Blutbilder oder so, du bist so bleich als ob dir noch mindestens zwei Liter fehlen.“

„Geht gleich wieder“, murmelte Draco, und es wurde wirklich besser. Er öffnete die Augen und sah Theodore wartend auf seinem Bett sitzen.

„Hast du noch …?“, fing er an und Draco nickte.

„Oberstes Fach, nimm ihn dir selbst.“

Theodore stand auf und kramte nach dem Trank gegen die Folgen des Cruciatusfluchs, den er nach dem Besuch bei den Todesserfreunden seines Vaters brauchen würde. Er fand den Trank und dreht sich zu Draco um.

„Wir könnten …“ er brach ab und zuckte resigniert die Achseln. „Ach egal.“

Wie immer schmerzte es Draco zu wissen, das Theodore in ein Wochenende voller Leid und Folter gehen musste, und das Gefühl, dass sein Freund viel mutiger war, als er, brannte ein hohles Gefühl in ihn. Aber Theodore musste nicht wie er jemanden töten. Er weigerte sich aus bloßer Sturheit, sich den Todessern anzuschließen, wie sein Vater es wollte. Und anders als Draco hatte er keine Familienmitglieder, mit deren Wohlergehen er erpressbar war.

Am nächsten Tag ging Draco wieder zum Unterricht. Die Schule summte vor Aufregung wegen des bevorstehenden entscheidenden Spiels Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw, das den Quidditchpokal entscheiden würde. Draco war froh darüber; die meisten Schüler musterten ihn nur flüchtig und dachten wahrscheinlich, dass die Maulende Myrte mal wieder Gerüchte verbreitet hatte.

Seine Freunde blieben dicht um ihn, als hätten sie Angst, Potter könnte aus einer Nische springen und ihn umbringen, und er hatte nicht die Energie, sie wegzuschicken. Als er sich nach dem Unterricht erhob, klickte Pansy ungeduldig mit der Zunge, und Goyle beeilte sich, ihm die schwere Schultasche abzunehmen. Sie versuchten, sich um ihn zu kümmern, es ihm leichter zu machen. Ihm wurde ein wenig wärmer ums Herz. Er musste unbedingt weiter am Kabinett arbeiten. Jetzt wusste er auf einmal wieder, warum er das ursprünglich hatte tun wollen. Sie mussten siegen, um ihre Welt zu erhalten. Um seinen Freunden ihr Leben zu ermöglichen, ohne Angst vor den Muggeln, mit ihrer eigenen Kultur. In Sicherheit, ohne sich zu verstecken.

**Author's Note:**

> Das war ursprünglich ein Oneshot. Ich habe ihn in vier kurze Kapitel aufgeteilt, weil ich in meinen Oneshots doch eigentlich lieber auf einen bestimmten Zeitpunkt beschränkt bleibe und es nicht mochte, dass er sich über mehrere Tage erstreckt.  
> Wöchentliche Updates.


End file.
